Icestorm Island
|Quests= 50 |DragonAwarded= *Teen Groncicle (lvl. 1) |OtherItems= *Unlocks Farm animals: **Puffin; **Arctic Fox; *Unlocks seeds: **Arctic Willow; **Arctic Poppy; **Bearberry; **Arctic Gentian; *Apparel: Thermal coat, thermal wrist warmers and thermal shoulders; *Apparel: Groncicle chest, wristguard and shoulders; |Locations unlocked=*Icestorm Island **Aurora Lights **Ice Caves |PreviousExp= none |NextExp= Call of the Death Song |TotalRewards = * 4195 * 15450 * 11850 * 5620 }}Icestorm Island is the first expansion pack of SoD, released on April 24th 2015. The original price was 1,250 Gems , but since December 2016http://forum.schoolofdragons.com/content/artic-expansion-now-available-coins its price was changed to 500 Coins . It is also availble to play for free with a 7-day trial membership, unlike the other expansions. Basic Plot Explore a new Island in the Arctic and meet Skulder the Archaeologist. Help him discover ancient artifacts of an old civilization. Learn more about the Arctic environment, and how animals are adapted to it. Discover a new peaceful dragon species. Learn more about the dangerous Speed Stingers. An old Berk's acquaintance lives in the island: Mildew, and you'll need to deal with his dislike of dragons. Keep your eyes open: an enemy of Berk, the Berserker, also navigate in these waters. What you get *Access to Icestorm Island; *A Groncicle dragon (Teen, lvl. 1); *Unlocks Farm animals: **Puffin; **Arctic Fox; *Unlocks seeds: **Arctic Willow; **Arctic Poppy; **Bearberry; **Arctic Gentian; *Thermal coat, thermal wrist warmers and thermal shoulders; *Groncicle chest, wristguard and shoulders; Location *Icestorm Island **Aurora Lights **Ice Caves Quests The first quest of the expansion, Bucket's Icy Problem, is free for all players. The Headmaster's Wild Ride Quest Giver: Hiccup Requirements: Complete Sonar Powers Unlocks: Pots and Plants Details: The Headmaster has been asking for you. A good location to accept the quest: Icestorm Island # Talk to the Headmaster at the School # Fly to Icestorm Island # Enter the Ice Caves # Look at the stalagmites # Visit the Glacier # Show the Headmaster the Speed Stingers Rewards: 300 Adventurer XP, 60 Coins, 350 Dragon Bonding XP and 200 UDT Points. Pots and Plants Quest Giver: Archaeologist Requirements: Complete The Headmaster's Wildrace Unlocks: Cracking the Mystery, Water Worries Details: The Archaeologist needs pottery samples. Tip: planting 1 seed will give you 9 flowers, give 3 and save 6 for future quests. A good location to accept the quest: Icestorm Island #Investigate the pottery in the Ice Caves #Give the small pot to the Archaeologist #Give the dried plant to the Botanist #Give the Botanist 3 Arctic willow flowers from your farm #Talk to the Archaeologist Rewards: 350 Adventurer XP, 80 Coins, 200 Dragon Bonding XP and 200 UDT Points. Items: 5 Arctic willow seeds Cracking the Mystery Quest Giver: Archaeologist Requirements: Complete Pots and Plants Unlocks: none Details: The Headmaster is training the Speed Stingers, he might need some backup. A good location to accept the quest: Icestorm Island #Talk to the Headmaster by the Speed Stingers #Talk to Hiccup about the Speed Stingers #Approach the Speed Stingers with caution #Click on the Speed Stinger to try to train it Rewards: 200 Adventurer XP, 100 Coins, 400 Dragon Bonding XP and 50 UDT Points. Water Worries Quest Giver: Hiccup Requirements: Complete Pots and Plants Unlocks: Unicorn of the Sea Details: Fishlegs and Meatlug were exploring the island and Meatlug started to feel sick. Tip: you should still have 3 flowers left from the Pots and Plants quest. A good location to accept the quest: Icestorm Island #Find Fishlegs at Icestorm Island #Collect a water sample from the pond in the Ice Caves #Talk to Heather at the School #Play Alchemy Adventure in the Lab #Talk to the Botanist at the Lookout #Grow 3 Arctic Willow in your farm and give them to Fishlegs Rewards: 200 Adventurer XP, 60 Coins, 200 Dragon Bonding XP and 200 UDT Points. Unicorn of the Sea Quest Giver: Hiccup Requirements: Complete Water Worries Unlocks: none Details: Snotlout saw a huge sea monster not far from the shore. A good location to accept the quest: Icestorm Island #Talk to Snotlout at Icestorm Island #Investigate the sea monster #Observe the narwhals and return to Hiccup. Answer the quiz Rewards: 250 Adventurer XP, 50 Coins, 250 Dragon Bonding XP and 200 UDT Points. Unwelcome Visitors Quest Giver: Archaeologist Requirements: Complete Hiccup, That Slacker Unlocks: The Secrets of the Ancients Details: Mildew seems interested in the Archaeologist's work. Tip: if you can't click on the telescope, go to the Lookout and click on the telescope from the quest Another Cloudy Day . This will work and the quest will go on. A good location to accept the quest: Icestorm Island # Find Mildew at Icestorm Island # Talk to Hiccup at camp # Talk to the Archaeologist in the Ice Caves # Find Mildew and talk to him # Grab the metal chest in the water # Talk to the Archaeologist in the Ice Caves # Click on the chest in your backpack # Look through the telescope # Open your backpack and click on the tablet # Click on the dirt mound at the statue in the Ice Caves Rewards: 250 Adventurer XP, 70 Coins, 250 Dragon Bonding XP and 50 UDT Points. Items: Fourth Tablet, Final Petroglyph Piece. The Secrets of the Ancients Quest Giver: Archaeologist Requirements: Complete Hiccup, That Slacker Unlocks: The Golden Room Details: Show your latest findings to the Archaeologist Tip: any dragon will work for the last step A good location to accept the quest: Icestorm Island #Give the tablet pieces to the Archaeologist #Click on the petroglyph on the table #Meet the Archaeologist at the ruins in the Ice Caves #Grab the Groncicle's statue medallion #Click on the Archaeologist and bring him to the door #Click on the door #Continue into the room #Use your Groncicle to shoot the far chasm side(it works with any dragon) Rewards: 350 Adventurer XP, 80 Coins, 350 Dragon Bonding XP and 50 UDT Points. The Golden Room Quest Giver: Archaeologist Requirements: Complete The Secrets of the Ancients Unlocks: The Coming Threat Details: The Archaeologist has been looking for the room in the petroglyph for years. A good location to accept the quest: Ice Caves #Click on the Archaeologist and lead him into the room #Click on the artifact in the middle of the room #Look at the armor #Gather the artifacts in the room Rewards: 300 Adventurer XP, 50 Coins, 350 Dragon Bonding XP and 50 UDT Points. Items: Groncicle chest, Groncicle wristguards, Groncicle shoulders The Coming Threat Quest Giver: Archaeologist Requirements: Complete The Golden Room Unlocks: none Details: Tell Hiccup about the new discoveries Tip: if you can't click on the telescope, go to the Lookout and click on the telescope from the quest Another Cloudy Day . This will work and the quest will go on. A good location to accept the quest: Ice Caves #Talk to Hiccup at the camp in Icestorm Island #Use the Archaeologist's telescope #Talk to Mildew #Talk to Hiccup back at the camp #Fly back to the school #Talk to Valka #Talk to Bucket at the Lookout #Give the artifacts to Valka in Berk #Go to the Great Hall #Talk to Johann #Talk to Hiccup #Talk to the Archaeologist Rewards: 400 Adventurer XP, 100 Coins, 400 Dragon Bonding XP and 200 UDT Points. Extra reward: 500 Coins References Category:Expansion packs